Hoshi no Kaabii New Episodes: Two: Web of Lies and Love
by pepdog1
Summary: What happens after Kirby defeated Nightmare? Well, he came back to Dream Land, and now some crazy things are going on. Episode Two: It's Valentines Day! Adeleine, Ribbon and one of Dedede's old-ish friends are visiting! But when Addie suggests to set Dedede up on a blind date, hilarity ensues! ((Anime and game character mix. K plus for a bit of violence.))
1. Chapter One: Paint and Crystals

A new story! Hurrah! What will be in store for Kirby and friends this time?

Now, I just want to say that I know that this isn't exactly cannon. It's not supposed to be. The ideas in most of my fan fictions are based off of headcannons I have. Most of these headcannons appear in my tumblr ask blog for Kirby:

.com

So if you think I'm making the characters too OOC, then I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the way I write them. Deal with it. I am open to polite suggestions if you think I have a big problem, but only polite ones where you clearly tell me the problem and what I can do to fix it. Even though I only really write these stories for fun, I would still like to improve. Thank you for reading this terribly long authors note, and I'm sorry for the slow update. Homework, parents and stuff, ya know?

Chapter One: Paint and Crystals

Fumu watched her little brother and his friends playing soccer in the field, using Kirby as the ball.

"He turns the corner, he shoots, he scores!" Bun announced as he shot a goal between the two trees they were using as a goal, almost hitting a sleeping Tokkori over the head.

Fumu giggled. Her brother could be such a goof.

It was Valentines day, not that the kids were celebrating. They didn't really have any reason to, and they were too young.

Bandanna Dee suddenly called out from above.

"Look out below Fumu!"

The Waddle Dee floated down, using his spear like a helicopter. A Waddlecopter.

"What's up Andy?" she asked. She then decided never to say "What's up" again.

"She's coming today! She's coming! I'm so excited!" Bandanna cried, jumping up and down.

"Hold on, who's coming?" Bun asked, having come over at the last minute with his friends. Oh, and Tokkori.

"Adeliene is coming!" Bandanna answered. "And Ribbon is too!"

"Again; Who's coming?"

"Adeliene and Ribbon helped us a few years back to save Gamble Galaxy from the Dark Matter!" Bandy explained. "And now they're coming over to visit!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cried. "Friends visit!"

"Well, we should head back to the castle, then." Fumu suggested. "Bun, you need to wash that mud off your face."

The young boy chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Honey! Bye Iroo! Bye Hohhe!"

The three children waved goodbye, before rushing off in search of another Ponyan to use as the ball. Or another puffball in general. In fact, a Noddy would be better, due to the lack of a certain appendage call "hands". But we'll forget that, because that's not that important to the story. This next part, however, is.

* * *

An arachnid floated carefully through the forest, looking back every so often as if someone was following her.

She was a spider-like creature, about twice the size of an average adult Ponyan puffball. She has bright, white eyes and two sharp yellow teeth poking out of her mouth. Her face is framed by silver-white bangs, and two orange and yellow horns stuck out of under them, on the sides. Stuck onto her hair, purely for decoration, are six yellow eyes, two at the front and four at the back.

Her clothes, while still spider-like, give her an air of elegancy. She wears a red scarf, neatly tied at the front, and an olive green cloak lined with a gold web pattern, and with a dark red underside. She wears a bodysuit, green with two large white buttons at the front, and has six gloved hands floating at her sides, rimmed with orange and with orange semicircle patterns on each one.

It wasn't long before she was out of the forest. As soon as she saw the sight before her, she gasped happily.

"Perfect! I couldn't have better luck! Dedede will surely know how to help!"

And with that, she floated off towards castle Dedede.

* * *

At the castle, lots of Waddle Dees were rushing about, putting up festive decorations. Escargon was ordering them around.

"No! Move it left! Wait, now back to the right! Hold it... Perfect! Pin it up!"

Fumu, Bun, Kirby and Bandanna Dee walked in to see the place practically painted pink, and covered in hearts.

"Well, I think I'm going to be sick." Bun noted.

Dedede soon came walking in happily with a bemused blue puffball with silver-white eyes and a lollipop in its mouth.

"Is that Meta Knight?!" Bandanna laughed, covering his invisible mouth to stifle it. "You're so kaawii desu, Meta Naito!"

"Now I know I'm gonna be sick." Bun moaned.

Meta Knight covered his face with his cape, annoyed and embarrassed.

"I made him do it especially for today." Dedede smiled. "Isn't he cute?"

Fumu was about to answer just how mean that was when trumpets started sounding all around the castle.

The group turned to the front gates. Standing there were two people. Actually, only one was standing. The other was floating in midair.

This one had dark blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She had light pink, messy shoulder-length hair. Her clothes consisted of a large red ribbon in her hair, long-sleeved crimson dress with two golden buttons and a frilly white collar, and a pair of small beige shoes. She must've been a fairy, because she had a pair of nearly translucent cyan wings attached to her back that allowed her to hover in midair.

The other was a human, a young girl with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a long-sleeve, bright green collared smock with a single yellow button near the top. She also wore a very short gray skirt, blue knee-high socks and large brown shoes with yellow laces. She also wore a bright red beret that covered most of her hair.

"Adorenu!" Bandanna called, dashing towards the pair before jumping into the human's open arms.

"Andy! It's been forever since we've seen you!" she replied, laughing.

Kirby did similar, running up to the fairy with a happy "Poyo!" She caught him in midair, swinging him around.

"Kirby! I've missed you!"

Fumu walked up to them.

"You must be Ribbon and Adeliene!"

The human put Bandanna Dee down and took Fumu's hand, pumping it up and down.

"Addie's the name, painting's the game."

Fumu smiled nervously, prying her hand from the artist's tight grip.

"I'm Fumu."

The fairy curtsied in midair.

"Princess Ribbon."

Bun came rushing up.

"You're a princess?!"

Ribbon giggled.

"Princess of Ripple Star, yes. You must be Bun."

"How did you know?!"

She came down onto the ground, smiling.

"I've heard a lot about you, all of you, and your heroic deeds. You're quite famous on my planet."

Bun jumped up and down excitedly.

"You hear that, sis? We're famous!"

Adeliene had walked further into the courtyard.

"Wow! This is amazing!" she exclaimed, admiring the decorations. "Did you do this, Dedede?"

"Sure did!" the king smiled, only to be nudged in the side by his purple snail assistant.

"Oh, alright. Escargon, Meta and Andrew helped. And the Waddle Dees. And some Cappies. And Sword and Blade. It was a group effort... But I lead it."

"Close enough." Escargon muttered, shaking his head and smiling.

Then Addie spotted the little blue puffball with a cape and a lollipop.

"Oh... My... NOVA... Is that Meta-sama?!"

Meta Knight tried even harder to cover his face with his small scrap of material.

"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth!" Ribbon joked.

"I..."

Meta Knight probably would've said "I don't" but that wasn't the truth. In fact, the only reason he wasn't going to complain about not having his mask on was because Dedede offered him the lollipop. And also because Dedede knew a secret he didn't want anybody to know.

Fumu was about to come to Meta's rescue again, when Lololo and Lalala came rushing in.

"Your highness! Your highness!" Lalala called. "We found something!"

"We found someONE!" Lololo corrected. "We think you'll want to see this!"

Dedede's smile slid off his face into one of surprise as he stepped outside the gates to see who was coming.

"I.. Can't believe it..."

"What?" Fumu asked, joining the penguin at the gates. "Who is it?"

Dedede turned back to the group, speaking to Kirby, Bandanna Dee and Meta Knight now.

"Daranza has returned."


	2. Chapter Two: Magic of Valentines

_Ok, so I know that Daranza is a boy, and is officially called Taranza, but I'm calling him Daranza, and I'm calling him a her for reasons. I'm not going to tell you those reasons yet, but now you know that there's a reason. It will all make sense at the end of the story._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Magic of Valentines**

When the arachnid floated through the gates, Fumu expected some sort of fight , for the Waddle Dees to attack, for Meta to slash out at it, but no. What she got was rather surprising.

"Dedede!" the spider cried, rushing up to the king. Fumu thought that she was attacking, but was shocked when she hugged him instead.

"I've missed you so much!" she smiled, snuggling up to his red cloak. Dedede hugged her back.

"I've missed you too, Dranzy. So... Why are you here? I know you wouldn't come for no reason."

Daranza sighed and broke away from the hug.

"Indeed. The Antrs are chasing me. They're not very happy about me betraying their queen..."

It was at this moment that Fumu decided to ask.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The pair turned towards the little girl.

"I'm terribly sorry," Daranza said, bowing, "I am Daranza of Floralia, previously servant of the late Queen Sectonia."

"Late?" Bun had joined into the conversation.

"Y-Yes, late. She... She died..."

Fumu decided to stray away from the conversation before her brother could say any more, as she saw that it was distressing for the arachnid.

"I'm Fumu, and this is Bun. We, uh, serve under Dedede."

Daranza giggled. Or was it a chuckle?

"Ah, yes."

She turned back to Dedede.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could take refuge here for a while, just until the Antrs go away?"

Dedede smiled.

"Of course you can stay. Now, let me show you around the castle..."

He put a flipper on Daranza's back and started to lead her into the stone walled corridor.

"Well, that was interesting." Bandanna Dee noted.

"Let's bring the guests up to our room." Fumu suggested. "Ribbon, Adeleine, if you would follow me?"

And so, the group walked upstairs, laughing and chatting the whole time.

When they reached their destination, Bun decided to leave.

"I don't want to get caught up in your little mothers club." he had said, walking away with Kirby and Lololo on his heels. As he did so, Fumu turned to Bandanna.

"I'm guessing you'll want to leave too?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Bandanna shuffled his feet and looked down.

"Actually, I was thinking I could hang out with you guys. There aren't many other girls in the castle, at least none that aren't Waddle Dees. And that's all the Waddle Dees, by the way. I just... Want to do more feminine stuff, I guess, instead of training for fights or playing cards..."

"Hold on, are you saying that you're actually a girl?"

He looked up.

"No, not exactly... You see, all Waddle Dees are multi-gendered, meaning that we are both girls and boys in the same body. It's kinda confusing ..."

"You don't say." Fumu muttered. "Oh, alright. Come on..."

She moved away and the group walked in, sitting on the two beds, with Ribbon and Lalala on one and Bandanna and Adeleine on the other.

They started chatting happily, with Ribbon and Addie explaining at one point about their adventure with Kirby, and Fumu, Bandanna and Lalala sharing some of their tales.

It wasn't long before their conversation drifted to another topic.

"Daranza's kinda weird, isn't she?" Lalala noted. "I mean, who is she?"

Bandanna Dee gave a nervous chuckle.

"You remember that time where you guys went on holidays to Nutty Noon?"

Fumu and Lalala nodded.

"Well, the king kinda got kidnapped. By Daranza."

"How come they like each other then?" Fumu asked.

"Oh, uh, Daranza helped Kirby and Dedede defeat an evil queen, you see! What was her name… um… Sectonia?"

A thought suddenly sprung into Fumu's head.

_"I am Daranza of Floralia__, previously servant of the late Queen Sectonia."_

_"Late?" _

_"Y-Yes, late. She... She died..."_

"… And she killed her." She mumbled, finishing her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

Fumu looked up; her eyes must've trailed down while she was thinking.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing…"

The was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Do you know what I'm thinking girls?" Adeleine asked suddenly. Everybody started at her.

"Do tell." Ribbon muttered.

"Dedede and that friend of his seem pretty… how do I put this?... _Cosy,_ with each other, don't ya think?"

Ribbon, Fumu, Lalala and Bandanna Dee swapped looks.

"No." They answered, simultaneously.

"Oh, come on!" Addie egged. "They're _perfect_ for each other! Did you hear the way they were talking to each other? They're totally in love, even if they don't realise!"

"Adeliene…" Fumu began, but Bandanna cut her off.

"I think you may have a point there."

Fumu looked at him.

"Pardon?!"

Bandanna shrugged.

"I don't know. I just think that it could be a possibility."

He glanced at the painter, before looking back at the girls.

"I don't exactly know how girls work, despite being one myself, but I think that Addie has picked up the signs pretty easily."

"Sure." Lalala giggled. "And the next thing we know, Meta Knight is going to fall in love with Escargon. AKA; completely impossible."

"I'm serious!" Adeleine cried, standing up. "We should set them up on a blind date!"

Fumu shrugged. "I don't see why not. Maybe the _magic of Valentine's Day_ will bring them together." She said, slightly sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Addie cried. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter Three: Sadism and Tripwires

_And now, a chapter based on the pure innocence of children!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Flutterpated, Sadism and Tripwires.**

The children were hiding behind a bush in the courtyard, watching as Addie strung a wire between two trees.

"What's that supposed to do?" asked Bun, who had just come back with Kirby and Lololo from stealing some cookies from the kitchen.

"It's a tripwire!" Addie answered proudly, tying it off and giving it a pull, letting it go with a "twang".

"A tri-what?"

"Tripwire!" Addie was rather disappointed that they didn't know the name of such a simple thing. "It's a _WIRE_ that you _TRIP_ over!"

"Oh! I knew that." Bun smiled, tapping his nose. Adeleine groaned.

"What's it for?" Fumu asked.

"Simple!" Addie jumped onto the edge of a flowerbed. "When Triple D and Dranzy come over this way, one of them will trip, leaving the other to quickly catch them! Everybody knows that that is a sure-fire way to get a romance started!"

"You've been reading too many romance fics, haven't you?" Ribbon gave the artist a glare.

"Yes, yes I have!" Adeleine answered proudly, jumping down next to the fairy. "Now shush! They're coming! I think…"

Sure enough, footsteps could be heard. The little children lay in wait until they heard a voice. Not a gruff Dedede voice, or a Daranza voice, not even a harsh Escargon voice, or a deep Meta Knight voice but… a Kirby voice?

"Nice trap."

The group looked over to Kirby, but he was just sitting quietly, nibbling on a cookie.

Something touched Fumu's shoulder. She turned quickly, and was quite surprised to see two silver eyes looking back at her.

"Meta Knight?"

The puffball leaned against the tree that sat in the flowerbed they were hiding behind, twirling his lollipop in his gloved hand.

"You know, if you expect your little plan to work, you have to think it through."

Fumu stifled a giggle. He sounded just like Kirby!

"What do you mean?" Addie was curious. Why wouldn't her plan work? It was the perfect plan!

"Daranza doesn't touch the ground when he walks. He floats. And I doubt he would be able to handle Dedede's weight."

Addie blinked. She had never thought of that.

"Okay then… I'll have to think of another pl-"

Just then, a loud crash could be heard. The group looked over to the source of the sound to find Sword Knight and Blade Knight in a pile.

"Who's idea was it to put a tripwire in the middle of the courtyard!?" Yelled a very angry Sword.

The children scattered, with Fumu bolting out the front gates while the others retreated into the castle.

"That was close one." Fumu muttered to herself.

She stood there, silently, until she heard a shout coming from nearby.

"HELP! He's after us!"

Fumu turned to see Honey, Iroo and Hohhe running up, yelling things.

"What's going on?!" She cried.

"We were just having some fun…" Honey started.

"… When he attacked us!" Iroo finished.

"Who?"

Fumu's question was soon answered when something teleported into view with a white flash, floating above the group, making them yell out in fright.

"You little _brats_! I'll _kill_ you!" He cried, firing a barrage of arrows at them.

The kids ran, screaming. Fumu crossed her arms and glared at the Noddy as he landed on the grass.

"Marx…"

The jester looked up at her.

"Uh, yeah?"

Fumu didn't say anything. She just started tapping her foot, glaring even harder.

"Fine. I'll explain. They tried to use me as a soccer ball, of all things. So I may have scratched them a bit, but it serves them right. They should know better than to mess with somebody with sadistic tendencies."

"With _what?!"_

Marx chuckled a bit, a high pitched, insane sort of chuckle, as he turned away.

"Sadistic tendencies! You know... I just love to see blood run, don't you? To see people suffer... Ooh, to hear them scream, it's music to my ears!"

Another chuckle, soon escalating into a full on cackle. Fumu, eyes wide, started backing away, terrified. Maybe getting told off by Sword would be preferable.

"I'm just joking, 'kay?" Marx smiled, turning back to her. "Now, what can I do for you, little miss?"

Fumu stopped in her tracks, not letting her eyes stray from the insane puffball's.

"Um…"

She thought about this for a second. Could Marx help her and her friends to make Dedede and Daranza fall in love?

"… This may sound weird but… do you know how to make two people fall in love?"

Marx blew his fringe out of his face, retracting his wings as he trotted over towards her.

"Depends. What kind of two people are we talking about here?"

"Two people who are good friends and are in love with each other without even realizing it?"

Marx was silent for a moment, and he looked down at the grass.

"… Typical," he muttered, "All you strange people, becoming twitterpated. It's all Valentine's fault. You won't catch me acting all goofy like that…"

"What does "twitterpated" mean?" Fumu asked, leaning in closer in case he decided to lower his voice even further.

Marx looked her in the eyes, a mischievous grin growing on his face.

"Oh, you'll find out. Trust me."

Fumu was about to complain when a shout could be heard from behind.

"Aaah!"

Fumu abandoned the jester and rushed into the courtyard, very surprised to see a small, Wolfwrath-esque creature in front of a very scared couple of people. Daranza and Dedede. The arachnid was holding onto the king for protection, and the king had his hammer at the ready.

"Grrr!" The little monster growled, getting closer to them.

Fumu snuck in closer. She recognised that voice anywhere. After all, it _was _her brother's. He must've been dressed in a costume. A very realistic one, at that.

"Bun, what are you-?"

She was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled backwards. Something covered her mouth.

"Shush!" Adeleine smiled. "We're just getting to the good part!"

Fumu broke away from the artist's hold and glanced back towards the chaos. Dedede lifted his hammer, and swung.

"Bun!" She cried. Would it be too late? Was her brother now nothing more than a heap on the floor? Find out!


	4. Chapter Four: Shell Shocked

_Sorry guys, I have NO idea what happened to chapter one. Fanfiction hates me. Not the people, the site itself. I fixed it though, hopefully._

_Also, terribly sorry for being so late with this update. Homework, school and stuff. I've also been writing a couple other fanfics, and I'll soon be posting update info on my bio. Anywqys, I hope you like long backstory talks and a hint of jealousy, because that's what you're getting this chapter. It's the holidays now, so I bet you'll be seeing a lot more of these updates…_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shell Shocked**

Bam! Was this the end? Had Bun been hit?

Fumu cracked open an eye and peeked out from between her fingers. She then gasped at what she saw.

Bun hadn't been hit, but something else had. A green shell lay sprawled on one side of the courtyard. Escargon.

Fumu ran up to the shell, slowing down as she got closer. Was Escargon alright?

"You really need to stop over-reacting, your highness!"

Fumu spun around, relieved to see the snail.

"Escargon, you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, and so is your brother, no thanks to your friends and their silly shenanigans!"

He trotted over to his shell and slid it back on.

"Silly shunnanny-whats?" asked Dedede. "What do ya mean, Escargon?"

"Nothing, sire." The snail muttered through gritted teeth, giving Daranza a glare as he passed.

He grabbed Fumu and Bun's hands before storming off. Adeleine, Ribbon and Bandanna Dee jumped out of their hiding spots and followed. The snail led them to a hallway before he let go of the children's hands.

"Stay away from 'em, ya hear?" He said through gritted teeth. "He's up to no good, I tell ya…"

Fumu deducted that he was talking about Dedede, since he said "he" instead of "she."

"Isn't he always?"

"You better believe it. But you." Escargon turned to Bun. "What were you thinking? You _know_ his majesty acts before he thinks! You could've been seriously injured!"

Bun rubbed the back of his head with the paw of his costume.

"It's not his fault." Adeliene mumbled. "I made the costume and told him what to do…"

Escargon shook his head.

"Just stay away from his majesty, okay? And especially stay away from his little friend."

The snail walked away after that. Addie suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny?!" Fumu snapped.

"I think he's jealous." The artist answered. Ribbon rolled her eyes.

"Please. Let's just find a different way to get them to fall in love. Something that's not completely and utterly _stupid._"

Adeliene froze. "Stupid? Are you saying I'm _stupid?!_"

She turned around sharply. "Listen here, sister! I don't know what you think gave you the right to say that, but I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again, okay?! _I'm not stupid!_"

She stormed off. The rest of the group were perplexed, but Ribbon was downright distraught.

"W-what was that?!"

"Uh… Um…" Bandanna stuttered. "I d-don't know!"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Fumu sighed.

"Well, without Adeliene, this project is going to be less of a walk in the park and more like a walk in the rain, huh?"

"That's it!" Bun cried.

"What's it?" Ribbon asked. "Don't tell me you're going to leave too!"

"No, I had an idea! We can set them up on a picnic! Picnics are romantic, right?"

Fumu, Ribbon and Bandanna swapped glances.

"Well, for once you actually have a good idea there, Bun!" Fumu smiled.

"Did somebody say picnic?"

That voice sort of… came out of nowhere. The group looked around, but couldn't see anybody nearby. Until Fumu turned around…

"Aaah!"

The pink eyes blinked a few centimetres from her face, before leaning in and kissing her nose.

"M-Marx!"

The Noddy dropped down from the banner he was hanging upside down from, landing neatly on his feet.

"Hey hey hey guys! What'cha doing?"

Fumu rubbed the kiss off her nose, annoyed.

"None of your business, Marx!" She growled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Actually, I think it _is_ my business! You were talking to me and then just ran off! I just followed you!"

Fumu rolled her eyes. "W-whatever. J-just go away!"

"I don't think Dedede's the _only_ one who's in love!" Bun joked. Fumu glared at him, but a small blush started creeping up her cheeks.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Bun tapped his nose. Fumu growled.

"Anyway… what happens if we can't get the picnic to get them to fall in love?" Ribbon asked.

"Nothing! Because they _will_ fall in love!"

"Addie! You came back! Are you alright?" Bandanna asked, putting his hands together.

"Whadaya mean? Of course I'm fine! And, as I was saying, we can make a love potion to make them fall in love! Duh!"

"And where exactly are we going to get a love potion from?" Fumu asked.

Addie answered by pulling out her paintbrush and painting in mid-air. After a little turn, a bottle appeared. She grabbed it and handed it to the young girl.

"There ya go!" She smiled. "Now, to make the food!"

She took Bandanna Dee by the paw and started running towards the kitchen. Fumu and Ribbon swapped glances.

"It's like she… she..." Ribbon started.

"Doesn't even remember the fight!" Fumu finished.

The fairy shrugged and started to fly to the kitchen. Bun followed, but Fumu stayed behind with Marx.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Fumu asked, irritated.

"You really are bipolar, you know that right?" Marx muttered. "Either that, or _in love_…"

"Shut up." Fumu mumbled. "Like anybody would ever love you."

And with that, she stormed off.

* * *

_Okay, I just thought I might say it here… does anybody notice the characters acting… strange? Ribbon is sarcastic, Fumu is rude and Adeliene had that random fit that she can't remember. Strange…_


	5. Chapter Five: Stars in the Sky

_AaaaaHhh everybody is giving me so much support! I'ma gonna continue as fast as I can. I don't know what you see in this though. X/X_

_ mkmkmk: Ha ha ha… I was actually trying to __**avoid**_ _that, while still suggesting it. I don't know why (or what really). I'm just strange like that. As for Meta Knight, nobody as of now, but maybe I can figure something out…_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Stars in the Sky**

"Perfect. We have found a plot hole."

The master nodded at the shadowy figure.

"Send him in, then. Bring Nebula."

"As you wish, master." The figure bowed. "Slave! Bring the Nebula!"

The cloaked figure floated out of the shadows. "N-Nebula?"

"Yes, Nebula! Make sure he gets to Kirby."

The cloaked figure laughed, although it seemed a bit nervous. "Very well, master, as you wish."

As he float out of earshot to the two, however, the cloaked figure started whispering under his breath.

"I'm not your slave, and I don't want to hurt Kirby. If only I could do the job without actually _doing _it…"

Then he remembered what his master had saw through his mirror.

"That's it! Perfect…"

* * *

Back in the castle, the kids had just finished making the food. They had put it inside a wicker basket.

"Now, time to get Dedede and Daranza!" Addie cried. The rest of the group agreed, and followed her out the door, leaving the basket of food behind on the bench…

* * *

The cloaked figure floated through the castle, expertly staying out of view with some well-timed teleports. It wasn't long before he reached the kitchen, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

He pulled something out of his cloak; a tiny, purple star with a strange purple aura. He placed it inside the wicker basket.

"Now, Nebula, the first person you see, I want you to possess, okay?"

A soft grumbling came from the star. The cloaked figure smiled widely, and you could see it from under his hood: his mouth was dripping with black gloop and had a big eyeball inside of it.

His small moment of happiness was suddenly interrupted when he heard somebody outside the room.

"Okay, it's right here!"

The figure teleported away, just as Adeliene burst through the door. The artist snatched up the basket and ran down the stairs.

"Here it is!" She smiled, handing the basket to Dedede. The penguin took it with a questioning look.

"Explain once again why you're doing this for us." Daranza rubbed the back of her head, a look of slight frustration on her face.

"Because we feel bad for bothering you!" Bun answered. "We decided that you'd feel better if you got some time to yourself!"

"Sounds good to me." Dedede smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

He grabbed Daranza's hand gently, and slowly lead her outside the castle. When Addie was completely sure she was gone, she jumped for joy.

"YES! WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" She shouted, grabbing both of Bandanna Dee's paws and jumping in time with him.

"What did you do?!"

The group turned to see a rather distressed Escargon.

"We set Dedede and Daranza up on a date!" Addie giggled. "And we put some love potion into the food so that they would fall in love!"

"What?! You set his highness and Sir Taranza up on a date?!" Escargon cried. "What were you thinking? _Why?!_"

"Hold on," Fumu interrupted. "Did you say _Sir Taranza?_ But she said her name was Daranza! And she's a girl!" She was very confused.

"What? Of course she's not a girl! What made you think that?!"

"The hair." Fumu muttered.

"The voice." Ribbon added.

"The clothes." Addie piped up.

"The hair and the clothes are normal, royal attire in Floralia!" Escargon replied. "And he has an accent! That's all! Oh great, now we have to go them..."

"Hold on a second..." Bandanna Dee tilted his head to the side a bit. "Why did she... Err... He say his name is Daranza instead of Taranza?"

"Because," Escargon groaned. "He wanted to hide his identity! The Antrs, AKA, the people he's running away from, have spies everywhere, tracking him down! But that won't matter when your stupid plan goes awry!"

Adeliene twitched at the word 'stupid', but didn't comment.

"We better go get them, then." Fumu groaned. "Come on guys."

* * *

_He he… short chapter, but at least now you understand my choices in name for Dar - er -Taranza. Next chapter will be better longer!_


	6. Chapter Six: Twitterpated, Again

_ger!_

_ mkmkmk: Actually, I might be heading in that direction after all…_

_ Guest: I shall try to update faster! Is this fast enough for you? ^-^ And no, not exactly. She has been possessed, I'll give you that, but not by Dark Nebula. It will be explained not in this episode, but in the next one._

**Chapter Six: Twitterpated, Again.**

The group didn't even bother to run. They had sent Lololo and Lalala to catch up with and distract Dedede and Taranza, and so they just walked calmly along. Kirby, Sword and Blade had also managed to tag along.

Fumu suddenly had a question for Meta Knight.

"Meta, remember when Marx first came to the castle? He said something, something about you... Having feelings for someone... Um..."

Her mind flickered back to what the Noddy had said.

_"Oh really? What about that student of yours you have such strong feelings towards? What's his name? Oh yeah, K-"_

"Begins with a "K"?"

Meta Knight chuckled at this.

"You mean... Kirby?"

Fumu's eyes grew wide.

"Kirby's your boyfriend?"

"No, my dear. Well, I do love him very much, but platonically, like you love your brother."

"That makes sense."

"Marx just decided to play with me a bit; he was trying to get on my nerves."

"And did it work?"

Meta Knight sighed. "Sort of."

They were silent for a moment as Meta began to chew on what was left of his lollipop (that can't be good for his teeth...), until the purple Noddy they had previously mentioned came up to Fumu.

"Hey hey hey, can I ask you something?" He smiled, his eyes shimmering a rose pink color.

"Um, sure." Fumu didn't see why not.

"Um... Just before... When you said that it's unlikely that anybody would ever love me... Did you really mean that?"

Fumu almost had to clear out her ears.

"Wait, what? Did I really say that? I don't remember..."

"Oh, um..." Marx seemed rather jittery. "Nevermind then."

He looked away quickly. This got Fumu curious.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing." Marx laughed. "I guess I'm just a bit twitterpated, is all."

Again with that word. What did it mean? Was it some kind of slang? Fumu decided to play along with it.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be twitterpated. You said, and I quote: 'You won't catch me acting all goofy like that…'"

"I did, didn't I?" Marx shook his head, smiling. "I guess plans can change, especially around people like you..."

Fumu decided to take that as a compliment.

"So... Anyway... I'm sorry for what I said. I swear, I don't even remember..."

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

It wasn't long before they found where Dedede and Taranza had set up the picnic.

"Dedede, Taranza, wait!" Addie called, running up to them as fast as she could.

The two were rather puzzled.

"Wait for what," Taranza asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"We've made a big mistake." Ribbon told them. "We got carried away in all the Valentines celebrations and decided that you two would be a good couple, so we sent you off on this picnic and put a love potion in your food."

"This was before we found out that you are a boy." Adeliene added. "But the point is, you can't eat that food!"

"Actually, it's only the sandwiches that have the potion." Bandanna piped up. "Everything else is fine."

Dedede and Taranza swapped looks, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh you guys." Dedede chuckled. "Come on, let's eat. The more the merrier, after all."

The group sat on the checkered blanket they had put down, relieved that they had avoided a disaster. But then, Taranza opened the basket. And all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter Seven: Darkness Abounds

_PsychoBeachball: It really made my day seeing your comment. ^-^ This is the kind of thing that makes me want to write faster. I'm glad you like it. But, um… don't hug him just yet. You may want to wait until later chapters to do that… especially during one scene I'm planning in the next episode that is kinda dark and saddening._

_Anyway, lets continue!_

**Chapter Seven: Darkness Abounds**

"D-Dark Nebula, poyo!"

Dark Nebula jumped out of the basket, instantly trying to take over Taranza. Everybody else jumped back, surprised. Kirby tried to help Taranza, but Meta Knight held him back.

"Don't get near! If we interrupt while he's being possessed, we could make the transformation permanent!"

So all they could do was sit back and wait.

Taranza was enveloped in a purple cloud of darkness, covering his entire being. When the cloud disappeared, Taranza had changed. He had grown six extra legs that were now holding him in the air, and his green and gold cape had become black and red, and torn around the edges. His scarf had become purple, his gloves had become grey with purple patterns, and his hair was now messy and grey, while the eyes that had been for decoration turned red.

With a small gesture, he summoned two long, blue swords and brandished them around.

"Let the fight begin!" he cackled in a distorted voice. "But I doubt you will win! He he he..."

Meta let go of Kirby, and he instantly ran over to a nearby copy essence box, Cutter, to use in battle.

"Cutter Kirby! A boomerang that returns to your hand after being thrown. You can charge it up, steer its flight path upward or downward, and use it to cut ropes!"

"Ropes?" Taranza warbled. "I'm cutting throats!"

He slashed out at Kirby with his swords, and the puffball dodged. Soon after though, Taranza felt a sharp pain in one leg.

"Let go of Taranza, you monster!" Bandanna shouted, digging his spear deeper into the spindly leg. Taranza shook him off.

"Oh my, this can't be right! Ten against one, hardly a fair fight!"

He suddenly shot a web out of his hand, trapping Meta Knight, Sword and Blade Knight, Lololo and Lalala, Escargon, Ribbon, Bun and Fumu in a sticky net.

"Hey!" Kirby was annoyed. He threw a cutter blade at the net to try and cut it, but Taranza just caught it and flung it back at him. He barely managed to dodge it.

"Kirby!" Meta shouted. "I'll get us out, you defeat Nebula!"

Kirby nodded, and promptly attempted to cut one of the spider's legs off. Bandanna Dee got up and attacked as well, while Meta Knight set about to cut the web.

Dedede, however, seemed reluctant to attack.

"What if we hurt him?!"

"He'll be fine, Dedede. He'll be even more hurt if we don't help him!" Marx cried, firing some arrows at the arachnid. Dedede nodded in response and hit one of the spider's legs with his hammer.

Taranza was becoming quite annoyed with the pointless attacks, and so decided to try and end the battle. He jammed both his swords into the ground at the same time, making a big shockwave that knocked everybody that was ground back at least five feet.

"I've had enough!" He cried. "You're being too rough! I shall silence you! This is your doom!"

He slashed out at Kirby, getting a few good hits, before casting a spell at Dedede and Bandanna Dee, tying them together with a purple rope that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

Kirby managed to finally get up, but he was rather shaken. He threw a Hyper Cutter at Taranza, but it seemed to do virtually nothing.

"Seems like your luck has run out! Seems like, finally, darkness abounds. Now, look at you, quaking in fear. It seems like your end is-ack!"

The spider was suddenly hit in the back of his head by something hard. He turned sharply to see what it was, and was quite surprised.

"Time for round two!" Addie smiled. "And this time, we're gonna win!"


	8. Chapter Eight: We're Gonna Win!

_Short chapter today, I hope you don't mind._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: We're Gonna Win! **

Adeliene stood tall on the head of the Ice Dragon she had painted with Marx flying next to her. Kirby jumped for joy.

"Yay, Addie, poyo!"

Taranza was furious.

"What makes you so sure, you little brat, that you will win, just like that? The Dark Matter is rising, there isn't much time, your friends will turn against you, and you will be MINE!"

He slashed out at the Dragon, but it grabbed a hold of him and flung him to the ground.

"I don't think so!" The artist laughed.

Kirby ran over to Dedede and Bandanna and tried to cut the magic ropes. Meta Knight finally managed to cut the web open.

Everybody attacked the arachnid. He was pinned down to the ground as they cut and slashed at him. The Ice Dragon froze his get to the ground, but he managed to push everybody away with a spell.

"Seems like I need to retreat, then." Taranza mumbled. "One more hit and I'll be beaten."

He got up quickly, letting Taranza out of his control. The purple star then teleported away, leaving the arachnid half-unconscious on the ground.

Dedede instantly ran to the spider's side.

"Taranza, are you alright?"

Taranza opened his eyes slowly and looked up.

"W-What happened?"

Dedede hugged him, if maybe just a bit too tight.

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that you're okay."

"... So... We won?" Addie asked.

"I think you did." Ribbon agreed.

"Well, that was disappointing." Addie groaned, jumping off the Dragon's head. "I wanted a bigger fight!"

"You want a bigger fight? Well then, the time is right! I have come back, this time with help. Try to defeat us now, you little whelp!"

"Me and my big mouth." Addie sighed, turning around.

Floating above the group was Dark Nebula, along with seven Dark Matter.

"Oh come on!" Apparently, Addie wasn't in enough trouble yet. "You think you can beat us? There's eight of you against… um… one… two… five… eight… twelve… fifteen, _fifteen _of us!"

"Fifteen? You mean, eight." Nebula smiled. "I'll make it fair, won't that be great?"

Her and her big mouth, again. The Dark Matter scattered around, grabbing a couple of the heroes and possessing them.

Fumu, Sword, Blade, Escargon, Bandanna Dee, Lololo and Lalala were now possessed, and were standing in a circle around the rest of the group.

"And this time," Nebula chuckled. "_We're_ gonna win!"


	9. Chapter Nine: This is Not the End

_ MissMissive: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it! … But what's with everybody thinking that Marx is sweet and cute? I mean, I know he is, but do I really write him like that? I always usually sometimes write him like this! … Did that make any sense? … Either this way or extremely grumpy, stubborn and enclosed, like in this one fan-fic I may be releasing soon which is a bunch of drabbles, or insane and bloodthirsty. Anyway…_

_Enjoy the chapter you guys! Also, don't worry, this is not the end of this story!_

**Chapter Nine: This is Not the End**

The Dark Matter didn't hesitate to attack. Lololo and Lalala had instantly summoned a dagger each and started to slash out at Ribbon, who had hastily grabbed a thick stick and was fending them off.

Escargon went after Dedede, summoning a hammer much like the king's very own and attempting to smash him with it. The king dodged skillfully, getting out his own hammer.

Sword Knight attacked Meta Knight. The blue knight was rather put off without his mask on to provide extra weight and protection, and so received a few scratched on the face before he managed to pull out his own sword and counterattack.

Blade Knight was attacking Bun. The poor boy was practically completely defenseless against the fully trained knight, and was only just barely managing to parry and dodge the hits with his only weapon: the picnic basket.

Bandanna Dee attacked Adeliene, who got her paintbrush out just in time to parry the first blow. She quickly tripped the Waddle Dee up and climbed back onto her creation's head, letting it keep the possessed Dee on his toes as it froze the ground at his feet.

Fumu attacked Marx, much to his distress. She summoned an axe to keep the Noddy at bay, and swung it both wildly and with skill at the same time. Marx just kept jumping backwards with each swing, not exactly sure how he was going to do this without hurting her.

"Fools!" Dark Nebula laughed. "You are pitiful and weak! Now, my dear Kirby, let me hear you squeak!"

He fired a couple stars at him and Taranza, making both of them cry out.

"Ah! You monster! What do you want with us anyway?" Taranza hissed.

"It's not me that has want for you, it's my master, formerly Zero 2."

Kirby stiffened.

"Z-Zero… Two… poyo?"

"He's now Zero 3, and, as you can see, he wants to get rid of you so he sent out me!"

"That Ice Dragon the other day must have been sent by him as well!" Meta realized, getting pushed back by a blow from Sword Knight.

"You're catching on, perhaps. But there's a small catch. He didn't send it, it wasn't his idea, he just sent his _servant,_ that pathetic little dear… Can't even beat a puffball, and yet Master favors him, but when I beat you up, then _I _will surely win!"

"Wow, jealousy problems, much?" Marx smiled, managing to get behind the dark being in order to hide from Fumu. "If this _servant_ of his sent you, then wouldn't he praise _him_ for a good job instead of you?"

Nebula turned to the Noddy angrily, firing a star at him, causing him to jump back with shock.

"That's not true, and I won't give in! _DARK MATTER WILL FINALLY WIN!"_

Dark Nebula suddenly turned red and fiery, shooting another star at the Noddy before turning back and flinging a fireball at Kirby's feet. The puffball quickly jumped up as the fireball exploded, sending a pillar of fire into the air and streams of fire diagonally in four different directions.

Annoyed, Kirby sent a Nonstop Cutter at Nebula; jumping at him and slashing at him a few times before slicing down on him. Nebula seemed unfazed and just hit him away with a star, burning him in the process. Taranza retaliated with a sphere of dark energy, but it just enxploded on Nebula, mak ing him angry.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me! Now feel the power of electricity!"

With a white flash the red fire inside him was turn to green sparks. He was about to attack when Adeliene's Ice Dragon shot an ice cube at his eye.

"Oh come on!" She cried as the Ice Dragon held Bandanna Dee at bay with a paw. "Marx is right! Your Zero fella will just praise whoever sent you while you just go back to… whatever it is you normally do!"

"Yeah!" Dedede agreed, catching on. "Why don't you just let yourself lose? That way, that servant fella will be punished instead of you! And then you can come back when you're stronger, and fight Kirby when he's all on his own!"

"Poyo!" Kirby protested, but Nebula thought about this.

"That… does seem like a good idea… Oh, Dark Matter, give me some help here!"

But the Dark matter couldn't answer. Ribbon was holding Lololo and Lalala down with her stick, Bun had managed to get Blade's sword stuck in a tree (which she was trying to retrieve), Dedede was sitting on Escargon, Meta Knight had taken Sword's… sword, Marx was holding Fumu down and Bandanna Dee was hanging from Addie's Ice Dragon's claw by his bandanna.

Nebula's eye widened. With his Dark Matter incapacitated, he was vulnerable.

"So, what will it be?" Meta Knight asked. "Let us beat you and your lackeys, or run away and still be rewarded?"

Nebula was out of options. Defeated, he sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. Dark Matter, run away!"

The Dark Matter let go of their hosts, sinking into the ground and disappearing. Nebula teleported away.

"Hm…? What happened?" Bandanna groaned. "What am I doing up here?"

The Ice Dragon lowered him to the ground, and then Addie erased it. Ribbon let Lololo and Lalala go, and they instantly said sorry.

"Um… where's my sword?" Blade and Sword Knight asked simultaneously. Meta gave Sword back his weapon, and then flew up into the tree to get Blade's.

"Marx… why are you on top of me?" Fumu asked, annoyed.

The Noddy got off quickly, blushing. "Sorry about that. If I didn't, you would've probably chopped everybody's head off with that axe of yours!"

Dedede quickly got off his assistant, helping him up.

"Sorry about that, Escargon."

"I don't mind, sire."

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, happy that everybody was alright. "Happy… ening!"

Meta Knight chuckled. "Indeed, a happy ending…"

Or was it?


	10. Chapter Ten: Severe Punishments

_ Guest: Ha ha… I think you'll like the third story. Two new characters, Addie and Ribbon are staying, conspiracies everywhere, Kirby's Air Ride references and more shipping! XD Also, our favourite little- *cut off before I can say any more.*_

_ MissMissive: He's my favourite too, honestly. ^-^ (also, I actually ship him with Mags*shot*) And you're correct! But don't be ofput by the fact you know, because things can change within the blink of an eye. I mean, I already have two different possible endings, and I may even come up with a third, and none of them really see him as the bad guy. In fact, they're both really dark, now that I think about it…_

_Anywho, last chapter for this episode!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Severe Punishments**

The cloaked servant floated slowly into the dark room, upset that Nebula had lost. Zero would have his head for sure… if his head was left over from whatever punishment he was given.

"You called, master?"

The other figure, the one that was not Zero, turned to face him.

"Indeed. I trust you've heard how the plan failed?"

The cloaked figure hung his head.

"Yes, Swordsman."

Swordsman shook his head. "You know what I'll have to do now…"

"P-Punish me?"

"No. Turns out Nebula fled the scene. He'll be punished, but you… you'll be sent on a special mission."

The cloaked figure perked up. "I will?"

"Indeed. Prepare, servant. You're going undercover."

…

Queen Ripple stood at the gates, listening to her child tell her about the situation. She had come to take them back home, but it seemed like this wouldn't be the case…

"So.. Zero has come back, has he?" She asked. Ribbon and Adeliene nodded.

"Please, Queen Ripple, don't take us back yet! Let us stay and help!" Addie pleaded.

Ripple sighed. "Alright. Fine. A week more, then."

The two jumped for joy before high-fiving each other and running back.

"Ripple said we could stay!" Addie smiled, picking up her favourite little Waddle Dee and spinning him around.

"That's great, Addie! Now we can get to the bottom of this!"

"Yes, quite." Taranza sighed. "But I'm afraid I must be going now. I have business to do, and a friend to be meeting. I guess this is goodbye…"

"Not goodbye." Meta Knight insisted. "Just… farewell."

Taranza nodded, agreeing. Dedede came up and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss ya. Be sure to come back, ya hear? We don't want ya runnin' away." The penguin joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The arachnid replied. He then reached up and kissed the king on the cheek, before breaking away from the hug and floating off.

Addie and Bandanna Dee swapped looks before staring at Dedede. He noticed this.

"Don't even think about it." He growled jokingly. "You didn't see anything."

Addie nodded. "Our lips are sealed."

After saying farewell to the Fairy Queen, everybody went back to doing normal stuff while Meta Knight and his students prepared for… er… something. And everything was just fine…

… At least, until next time.

* * *

_That's a wrap for Episode Two: Web of Lies and Love. No preview for the next story this time, because I am posting them in quick concession. See you next time for more Kirby-type madness in Episode Three: Joke's on You!_


End file.
